The present invention relates generally to fluid dispensing and, more particularly, to a gravity fed fluid dispensing system.
Gravity fed fluid dispensing systems are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404 (Dyer), for example, discloses a gravity based system for accurately dispensing a fluid and for mixing the fluid with another fluid. The system includes a bottle containing a quantity of the fluid. The bottle may be inverted and engaged with a dispenser assembly. The system is constructed so that the bottle is opened to allow the fluid to flow through the system when the bottle is engaged with the system, and to close the bottle when not engaged with the system. A second fluid may be introduced into the system and mixed with the first fluid in a controlled manner to dilute the first fluid